The Herulean War
The Herulean War (1100-01) is a universal conflict and RP arc occurring between the fascist dictatorship Fascist Alliance state and The Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers. It is one of the largest universal wars of all time. The instigating side is led by "The Kayzur", Jossomos with Planet Herul being the main base of the Fascist Alliance. The opposing side is the UAGP, which contain many powers. It has many ruling overlords and other planets with garrisons. The Lookout Crew of course held a large part in the fighting of the war. The Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers (UAGP) was the Great Empire, Universal Saiyan Procterate, Druknor Forces, Empire of Edenia, Rakuen Empire, Kingdom Kryptonia, Kingdom of Vivia, Kingdom of Nikdia, Xaiyans, and Leogian's Legion. The Fascist Alliance of United Forces (FAUF) was the massive Herulean Empire, Republic of Xoclovia, Empire of Erdwalles (behind scenes), and Jiral'han Empire. 'Overview' 'Pre-War' In the early 1090s, Jossomos became Chancellor of Herul. By now, his influence of fascist nationalism had become very popular and widespread, giving Heruleans hope and some even wanted to spread it further. Jossomos wanted to spread this influence further, and invade surrounding planets to expand empire. The Kayzur at the time, Quul, was increasingly unpopular with his people. Quul disfavored Jossomos' plans for expanding the empire beyond Planet Herul, and put them down. Jossomos figured the only way to pursue with him and his peoples' dreams would be to do the obvious. In September 1097, Kayzur Quul reportedly disappeared without a trace. After 2 weeks, the official council of Herul were forced to officially name their Chancellor, Jossomos, Kayzur of Herul. From 1097 to 1100, Jossomos worked hard to spread his Herulean nationalism influence throughout every part of the planet. It is estimated that 91% of Heruleans supported fascism and expanding the empire. By 1099, Herul was a full-fledged dictatorship and "the Herulean Empire" became a common political name on surrounding planets, as they began fearing an attack from the expand-happy Heruleans. In 1099, this came. The Trials Starting 1 August 1099, Jossomos began sending small navy fleets to several dozen small planets around Planet Herul and conquering them, putting large Herulean military bases on them. This was known as the Trials. Jossomos said that planets with armies that took more than 4 days for navy fleets to take down were allowed to live a little longer, at least until he decided to truly invade them. This was in preparation for the Kayzur's plan of expanding, which means warfare. The attacks finally ended around December of 1099, with over 120 small once-independent planets being under Herulean control. Now is when the Kayzur began preparing for an even bigger expansion to come. This occurred in the Kyra Galaxy. They found use in their ability to possess with their slime and mind control. The Chancellor became known as "The Kayzur", a name that put fear in anyone. Early Plans The Kayzur began planning the official expansion immediately after the Trials, in early 1100. Building up to October 1100, he worked with his Overlords, his top men, for strategies. He had five Overlords ruling over five seperate regiments of Herul. Jossomos noticed one large roadblock; The Great Empire. The empire had far outnumbered the Heruleans, and would obviously pose a threat to his plans. Now is when the Kayzur began finding allies. He contacted a nearby Fascist empire; the Republic of Xoclovia, and a light-democratic fascist empire, the Empire of Erdwalles. They were both in the outskirts of far off galaxies, and were very large aristocratic empires. They both agreed to fight along with the Heruleans for a large amount of trading, as both the Xoclovians and Erdwalles were not very technologically-advanced. The three leaders, Kayzur Jossomos, King S, and Emperor Zerchlich, established a large trade deal and then began preparing strategies. They invaded the tribal Planet Kortan shortly after, and the Heruleans used their slime power to infect them and turn them to their side in the war. They also used the rare specialty fruit, Kortanium, to trick Earth. The Treaty of Two Empires The Universal Saiyan Protectorate of the Planet of the Gods, ruled by King Hikari Minato, and the Great Empire formed a treaty of alliance on 25 October 1100. This opened trade routes and also meant the 2 empires would connect armies. This would become useful later. Treaty of Herul One of the promises in the alliance, known as the Fascist Alliance, was that the Xoclovians and Erdwalles would not fight until the first invasion of Earth was concluded, but would contribute plans. On October 26th 1100, Jossomos sent his royal Ambassador, Jazro, to Earth to schedule a meeting with Earth's king, Kuzon Jr., who was also the Emperor of the Great Empire. Earth had hardly heard of Herul, or the Herulean Empire, as it was so far away. Jazro talked to the King about a trade treaty, in which Earth would trade resources to Planet Herul and the Heruleans would trade Earth massive amounts of Kortanium, an orange slimy packaged food that was promised to give any race enhanced power and happiness, like a drug, but very healthy. Kuzon Jr. willingly accepted and signed the Treaty of Herul, naively. The next day, massive shipments of Kortanium came in and stocked Earth's store shelves, and within hours, people all around were obsessed with it and it became a phenomenon. However, there would be bad consequences in the next week. Beginning After 2 weeks, the Kortanium finally begins to take effect and most humans wake up on November 2nd insane and violent. KJ wakes up to find his castle silent before being attacked by Ocarin, who also consumed Kortanium and in turn was effected. KJ battled Ocarin in a short battle before blasting Ocarin out of the castle. Knox and Nikad showed up, normal from not having consumed it, and chat with KJ about what is going on. Ocarin tries to attack KJ again, but KJ pins him down and Nikad heals him and knocks him out. They lay him to bed. Immediately after, KJ sends Knox and Nikad as spies to Planet Herul to see if they are truly behind this. Upon arriving, the capital Herulean city of Erashnir is under lockdown and military ships are leaving in mass numbers, while soldiers fill the city. Knox and Nikad demand to be brought to the leader of the General of the Herulean army. The Overlord/general, Iskatyu, shows up himself and happily brings Knox/Nikad to his office. There, he tricks them in a trap and fights them before he leaves after the Kayzur states he has better things to do and demands he get to them. Iskaytu leaves and Nikad/Knox unfreeze themselves and teleport back to Earth. Begin War KJ is immediately alerted of this and sees an oncoming conflict. He is notified by General Olleus, top General, that the Planet Raoro, a minor planet of the Great Empire, had just been invaded. KJ immediately organizes Earth's troops and alerts leaders of all three army Regiments to prepare for combat. The EarthNet begins getting in positions for any intruders, and Earth goes on lockdown, no one is allowed in or out. KJ makes his way to Supreme Hall to officially organize troops and speak to the only 100 or so normal beings on Earth. He officially signs the Great Empire into war with the Herulean Empire. After that, all military leaders make their way to their garrisons and KJ returns to the war hall to discuss further actions. Assault on the EarthNet Third Great Hall Council & Asura's assault The Third Great Hall Council (11/12/1100) -- Immediately after the Herulean fleet left the EarthNet, KJ developed plans for the third Great Hall council (first and second being in 1091 and 1097) with all the allies and war generals to set down official discussions for the war and future plans. On the morning of the 12th, he awoke, and made his way to begin preparing the Council at the Great Hall, in Supreme City. However, as KJ was preparing for the dome, Asura Shinhan stopped him and made ill comments towards the King, and saying he would destroy him. KJ passed him off and went to the dome, to his podium, and got his papers ready. Approximately 7,000 people entered the Great Dome for the third official meeting, to discuss the war. All the allies in the Universal Alliance of Galactic Powers were to meet. He began calling all the leaders. Ian, Knox, Mars and Nikad were the first to show up. However, as KJ was preparing, Asura launched an assault on the King, kicking him into the wall and using devastating ki force on him. KJ didn't fight back, as he was busy, and demanded Knox and Nikad to take him from the hall. All the seated people evacuated and soldiers came in prepared. Asura kept launching attacks at the King, who formed a self-barrier and continued organizing papers. Asura went into his Avatar state and fought Ian, Nikad and Knox, who were defending the King. After Asura was forced to power down, he left, beaten. KJ immediately began the council, and the 7,000 people came back in, quiet, and seated. The King gave his opening speech, followed by showing a holograph of Earth, highlighting its major points and bases of garrisons. After that, he did rolecall and finally begun the Meeting of the Allies, at the round table in the center of the dome. Everyone watched as the leaders discussed war plans. For an hour, the leaders distinguished ideas and preparations for their own planets and launching a siege on the nearest Herulean base to Earth. Nikad said he would prepare his Nikdian spies to go to Planet Herul itself, and send troops to scout out the base, and invade. They discussed backup plans and trading as well. In the end, they all shook hands and left the building. KJ gave the closing speech, stating next Wednesday (a week) they would meet again and end off the council. He then left with remarks. Inner War Battle of 01-89 Ammul The Threat & New Kortanium Immediately after Earth's victory in the Battle of 01-89 Ammul, Earth intelligence intercepts a hologram message from Planet Herul, from the Kayzur. It was a direct threat from Herul, that if Earth or its allies take further action to hinder their plans, they will regret it. Original message, and translated: The day following the battle, royal ships from the Kingdom of Nikdia, under King Nikad's orders, brought a large shipment of "New Kortanium", enough that would feed the 8 billion possessed people of Earth. Following their leave, KJ immediately put this into order. A new friend, Keios, appeared in the city at this time to, but everyone soon got into a bunch with the Sombre Star Squadron, who were annoyed by KJ saying the Lookout Crew despises them. They powered up but did nothing much aside from argue their importance in the face of KJ's arrogance. They then teleported away when Geyser came. Invasion of Earth (West City) Liberation of Namek The Xoclovian Invasion of Earth Invasion of Vivia Treaty of Kryptonia On 24 December 1100, King Kuzon Jr. visited Planet Kryptonia for the first time on an official trip. He met up with friend and ally Hunter Drake, King of Kryptonia. They discussed casual matters, and then political matters. KJ proposed an idea of the Great Empire forming better trade routes with Kryptonia, as well as having Kryptonia's army officially join the war. They both talked and agreed, and signed the Treaty of Kryptonia, which meant the Great Empire officially recognized Planet Kryptonia as an independent subsidary and opened new and old trade route systems. KJ also developed a profound interest in biology and botany on his trip. The Earth Congress approved of the document. The Grid A New King On 29 December 1100, King KJ renounced his title of King of Earth, but kept his Emperor status, because he wanted to devote his full time to the war effort from here on out, and strategizing. In turn, Chancellor Ocarin was coronated as Acting King of Earth. Ocarin did not change KJ's policies, however he was less relaxed with them, and more rigid, as predicted. Caught in the Act on Dent The day following Ocarin becoming King, while the UAGP sat in waiting, the Heruleans decided to finally come out of hiding, and this time their target was Planet Dent, a planet within the Great Empire and home to the Dentin race. As soon as many Herulean ships began entering Dent's atmosphere block, Earth bases were immediately alerted and began sending ships. Just as the Heruls landed (this being Regiment I and led by Jazro), Earth ships following did, but in greater number, in a port city nearby the capital. Citizens stopped immediately as Herulean soldiers deployed and noticed they were vastly outnumbered. Razr (General) Jazro was among them himself, leading. (elcid add) A spear was thrown through his head, in which he regenerated. More Earth ships landed, leading Jazro to attempt escape. The Herul ships began leaving the planet, and Earth followed them, surrounding them and completely blocking them in, not allowing them to escape. Jazro realized they were outnumbered, and surrendered. An elite Earth ship took custody of Jazro as a prisoner, and the ships began leading the Herul ships to Earth to imprison all the soldiers, which they did. Jazro was interrogated, followed by him having a mental attack, in which he was put in a black body bag and beaten and thrown in a room until further notice. The Meeting During Jazro's interrogation, there was much more Second Invasion of Zacces A war meeting was once again held on February 2nd, the day after. Kuzon Jr. said the next target, is Planet Kortan, a forested planet after Zacces that was conquered and infected by Heruleans. During this meeting, SS appeared, representing the Rakuen Empire. He stated the Gerudo would like to join the UAGP warfare. This added 10 million soldiers. Liberation of Kortan March 1 2015 Base 9 (B9) March 21 2015 Herulean Destruction of Kryptonia Xoclovian Invasion of Nikdia Power Base Wipeout Powerbase Wipeout (5/20/1101) -- On 20 May 1101, Nikad, Android 0, Kuzon Jr. and Kuzey had finally put through their obligations and plans they had been preparing for months--to destroy key Herulean power bases, placed in a disc around the Planet Herul to concentrate and send power and energy. Without their armies, just their own power, they appeared on a TGE base outside one of the 4 bases, which were huge (Walmart-sized), and made of typical supermetals, along with the strongest of Holonet protection. All the fighters split up, going to each of the bases to take them down. All the fighters successfully broke into their assigned bases. The bases had strong weaponry and mainly used soldiers as defenses. The walls were flat, gray metal with netting. After they broke through, they went through a maze of halls to find the cores and shut them down. When finding the cores, they are large spheres protected by many barriers and intangible-like, and colorful. On contact, they can burn harshly. When many of the fighters found them, they were immediately relocated and transported elsewhere. Eventually, they found and busted them, dissolving the core and shutting down the laser, thus depowering Herul. KJ/Kuzey were first to finish and Nikad was last. Immediately after the cores were dissolved, the bases exploded in a huge suicide explosion which almost harmed them, but they safely escaped to Earth with the job down and Herul depowered even more. It is time for the finale, the end, to begin. End of Herul: Finale Post-War efforts Category:War Category:Pages added by Kuzey457 Category:Role-Play Category:Arcs by Ultra Kuzon Category:Arcs by Jadenyuki93 Category:Awesome Category:Fanon